stray_bulletsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stray Bullets 3
Stray Bullets #3: "The Party" ISSUE DETAILS * Page Count: 33 Pages * Print Release Date: May 1995 * Digital Release Date: 17 December 2013 STORY DETAILS * Date: Summer 1980 * Main Characters: Led & Sonny / Rose & Joey / Spanish Scott & Monster / Beth & Nina SYNOPSIS Summer 1980, Baltimore: On the streets of Baltimore, Led and his stoner friend Sonny are running, running from armed cops and the jewellery store they just robbed. Out of breath and out of condition, Sonny spots a car and shoots its driver in the arm to give the pair a getaway vehicle. As the two drive away the guards shoot into the car and kill the wounded driver. Things have gone badly wrong with the heist. Led's plan fell apart when the cops showed up. Sonny panicked, dropping the bag of jewellery they had planned to steal. Once they lose the cops, Sonny and Led catch their breath in an alleyway and Sonny searches the car and finds the dead driver's wallet and a baby strapped into the back of the car - it looks like the dead driver had a child. Sonny and Led leave the car, alerting a passing bag lady to the presence of the baby. The wallet contains over $300 dollars prompting Sonny to suggest they throw a party. Three days later, Led and Sonny's party is in progress. It seems that everyone who is anyone on the local gang scene is there, including Spanish Scott, his sister Rose, and her son Joey. Rose is a good-time girl, who enjoys drinking, getting high and male company much more than being a mom. Spanish Scott is listening to Monster, another key member of Harry's gang. Monster is speculating that Harry might be planning to move them all to California. Scott interrupts Monster to congratulate Led on throwing a good party an hints that he will mention this to Harry. Monster warns Scott against praising Led as it may "give him a big head". Scott is unconcerned - if Led gets out of line, Monster can deal with him. Monster demurs - he has to go and kill three men who owe Harry money. He invites Scott to join him, but Scott has orders of his own - keeping an eye out for Nina, Harry's girlfriend, until Harry gets to the party later. As Monster leaves, Nina arrives with her housemate Beth. Beth reacts with hostility to Spanish Scott who ask's Beth what up with Nina. Beth laughingly suggests that Harry is no longer satisfying Nina. In the kitchen Led finds they are running low on beer, he also spots Nina. She appears distracted, but reacts with hostility when Led asks if she is alright. Nina apologises. Then Led is called away - a stoned Sonny is on the fire escape pissing through the window into their apartment. Led chews Sonny out for his stoned antics, which Led is concerned could jeopardise the good word Spanish Scott might put in for him with Harry. Led boots Sonny back into the party and is joined on the fire escape by Beth and Nina. Beth suggests Nina and Led go out to get more beer. After they leave, Led's elderly neighbour begins to complain about the noise. Spanish Scott moves to silence her, but Beth intercedes, intimidating the woman to stop her complaint. On the way to the liquor store Led asks if Nina is distracted by man-trouble, but she turns the conversational tables on Led and asks him about himself. Led no longer has family, but views this as good thing especially as he plans to progress through Baltimore's crime scene. His only concern is Sonny's wild behaviour, and how it disrupts effective planning, something Led views as essential to pulling off an effective heist. Unfortunately, Led's love of planning has not extended to him remembering his wallet. After donning Nina's tights as a mask, Led and Nina rob the liquor store. The pair bring the stolen beer back to Led's flat and Nina tells Led she is leaving town that night. She tells Led she likes him and asks him if he will leave with her. Back at the party, Beth duped Sonny into drugging Spanish Scott, who is now asleep. Led drops the beer off in the Kitchen and listens to Rose's talk of her regrets becoming a mother at such a young age and that she still doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. Rose's words appear to spur Led to make a decision - he goes to the bathroom where Nina is fixing her make-up and tells her that he will never leave her. The pair kiss passionately and Led takes Nina into his room where they make love. Afterwards Led tells Nina how positive he feels about the future and their plans to leave Baltimore. Led is then interrupted by a drunk and stoned Sonny - Harry has arrived at the party. Sonny is excited for his friend and views this as Led's big chance. Nina swears - she knows they are in trouble, but Led doesn't understand - he doesn't realise that he has just slept with Harry's girlfriend. Notes * This issue reveals the origins of Joey, who we first met in issue #1. * Rose tells Led she is 27 years old, and that Joey is 10. * The immediate aftermath of the events at the end of this issue is shown as a flashback in Sunshine & Roses #4. Previous Issue Stray Bullets #2 Next Issue Stray Bullets #4 Category:Issues